There is a need in semiconductor manufacturing for new methods for low temperature deposition of conformal carbon films over raised features found in advanced devices. Existing methods for depositing carbon films include plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) that suffers from non-conformal deposition over the raised features, where the carbon films are preferentially deposited on top of the raised features and in the field area between the raised features, with little carbon film deposition on sidewalls of the raised features.